I will always be with you
by Emma-sempai
Summary: Emma and Mya are twin foreign-exchange students to Japan from America . They are staying at all of the host clubs houses, one week at each house on a five week cycle. They look almost nothing alike only their blue-gray eyes and extremely pale skin is the same. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is not a chapter

Hi this is Emma-sempai! This is my first story ever!

My best friend Mya-sempai and I wrote this story. It has OC and the cast members from OHSHC!

I had soo much fun writing this story! Please review and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's POV

We were still on the stupid plane. I had just made a vow never to take a 10 hour flight ever again. While Mya was talking about something that I didn't care about I looked out the window at the huge city that we were now going to call home for the next 6 years. I stared out the window until Mya said something that pecked my interest.

"Hey Emma are you nervous, because I sure am"

"No I'm not nervous I'm just wondering if they'll like us though."

"Ya I guess so." Mya said as she opened her book and started to read.

~ 2 hours later~

We were sitting in the airplane terminal grabbing our luggage when we heard a man ask "Are you Ms. Hikosa Emma and Mya?"

"Yes who's asking" we responded at the same time surprising the man.

"Well then please come with me we have some people to grab your luggage alright?"

"Do you have a lot of people coming because we brought a lot of stuff?" Asked Mya.

"I'm sure that my people will be able to grab all of your luggage okay girls."

"Yup"-"we got it"-"so what's up with the people we're staying with"-"not picking"-"us up?" we said finishing each others sentence.

"Um" the man replied flustered. "I'm their butler and I was sent to pick you up from the airport so my mistress could get your room ready"

"Okay"-"where to next"-"do we have to hail a taxi?"

"No I will be driving you girls home alright?"

"Yup" we responded as we walked hand in hand following to man. We turned a corner and screamed.

The man rushed over to us yelling "are you girls hurt"

"No we're fine just are you driving a limo?" Mya asked.

"Well yes this is how all people who you will be staying with get around is this a problem?"

"No it's not"-"this is soo cool"-"we've never rode"-"in a limo before!"

"Well I hope that you like it. Girls please get in the car so we can be on our way."

"Ya" we said together. We both got in and sat there talking to each other in the various 28 languages that we knew. All of a sudden I started to laugh.

"What?" asked Mya with a look of confusion on her face.

"He must think that we are crazy talking like this" I said as I laughed.

"Ya your right" she said as she joined me laughing. "Hey what is your name?" she asked him.

"My name is Rondin." he told her. We talked for the rest of the ride to the house.

We turned in the driveway and both of us gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Mya's POV

'This house is huge. It's more like a castle then a house.' I thought to myself as I saw Mrs. Hitachiin sitting on the huge porch. We pulled up to the huge porch and stopped.

"Girls it's time for you to get out of the limo alright?" Rondin said.

"Hello girls it's so nice to finally be able to meet you. Let me show you where you will be staying for the weeks you're with us okay?" Mrs. Hitachiin said to us as we stepped out of the car.

"Yeah"-"it's great to finally meet you too."-"So where are"-"we staying?" we asked

She looked at us in amazement like she had never seen a twin finish the others sentence before. 'I thought that she had twins they must do this too right?' I thought to myself.

"Oh well please follow me girls" she said. We followed her around the huge house to see an equally huge backyard with a beautiful garden and in the center of it all was a magnificent fountain. Across the yard was a slightly lager then moderate house. Mrs. Hitachiin was motioning to the house and saying "This is where you'll be staying. You two get the whole thing to yourselves. Your closets are full of clothes that I've designed just for you. So feel free to wear them as you please. There's is also a dresser full of uniforms for you. Thank you for telling me that you hate the color yellow and that if you had to wear that color you would scream. Your new uniforms are made up of a boys blue blazer, a white blouse, and a medium length black skirt. Please let me know if you want me to change anything okay?"

"Ya" we both responded still staring at the house.

"Well go in." she urged us.

"Okay" I said as I pulled Emma in after me.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma's POV

We had 15 minutes to get to the dinning room, where ever that was.

We ran across the yard and up to the back door of the house. I threw open the door and ran SMACK into a maid.

"Oh my gosh are you okay I'm so sorry."I told her.

"I'm fine bit what are you ladies doing out here its almost dinner time" she told us.

"We know can you get us to the dinning room? We really need to get there."I asked her.

"Of course I can please follow me." We ran half way across the house to a small door. "Here you are girls this is the dinning room"

"Thanks" we replied at the same time.

"No problem it's my job after all"

We walked in and sat down at a huge table that was already covered in food. One minute later Mrs. and Mr. Hitachiin walked in the room. They seemed to be surprised to see us in the room already.

"Ah good you made it. Good job at finding the dinning room girls. You both look absolutely stunning in those outfits. Do you like them? I made them myself you know."Mrs. Hitachiin said.

The boys were still conversing with themselves. They had not noticed us yet I noticed. Mrs. Hitachiin turned looked at her sons and yelled "Will you PLEASE stop talking to each other for 5 minutes and meet our new guests."

"Yes mother"-"of course." they said finishing each others sentence. As they said this they turned and scanned the room for us. When they saw us they sweat-dropped.

"What"-"they're"-"GIRLS"-"I thought that you said that there were twins staying here?"-" yes mother who are these girls?"

"Well boys these are the Hikosa twins. Say hello" replied Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Hi" they responded.

"Hello Hikaru I'm Mya" my sister said.

"Hello Kaoru I'm Emma and just because we don't look exactly alike doesn't mean that we aren't twins okay!" I said.

"How do you"-"know our names?" they asked puzzled.

"Well we have to know"-"the names of all the people"-"that we are staying with"-" so yeah."we responded.

"Oh Mrs. Hitachiin can we get a sewing machine in our house please Emma just loves to sew!" Mya asked very politely.

"Of course. I didn't know that you liked to sew is this true?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked.

"Yes I love to design outfits and stuff." I responded.

"Okay I'll have a sewing machine put in the house as soon as possible."

I heard some quiet whispering so I looked over at the boys. They were talking about something so I started to listen in in their conversation. "Hey Kaoru don't you think that they'll be really easy to prank?" "No I dont think that that's a good idea. I mean look at them they are so girly." "Ya I know that is what's going to make it even easier." "I don't know it seems kind of mean don't you think?" "Ya but who cares!"

I told Mya about their conversation and she agreed with me. We have to show them to not prank us.

After dinner we walked home and decided to checkout the rest of the house. We already knew where our room was so we continued down the hallway and found a large kitchen so we walked back to the first hallway and turned down the opposite hallway. There were three rooms. One on either side of the hallway was a door. We went in the first one and saw a large room fully stocked with fabric to design with and there was also a state-of-the-art sewing machine. 'This must be my room' I thought to myself. We exited the room and walked across the hall and opened the doors and found a huge movie room. 'This is Mya's room' I thought to myself. We left this room and walked to the end of the hall. There was two huge doors that were intricately carved. Mya helped me push open the doors to reveal a library.

It was three stories tall and covered in bookcases. The vaulted ceiling was a beautiful design of stained glass windows. In the center of the room were to beautiful oak desks. Mya had already ran up to the first desk and sat in its chair claiming it as hers. I walked up to the other desk and ran my fingers over its smooth surface.

"Hey Emma do you like this house?" Mya asked.

"Ya I love it here. Hey look Mya there are even two beds in this room."

"Ooh let me see. I call the blue bed." Mya yelled as she ran past me.

We left the library two hours later. I had to drag Mya out of the library and to our room. It was then that I heard some whispering and put a finger to my mouth and tiptoed forward. I peered around the corner and saw the twins sitting outside our room with a bucket of tar and a bag of feathers balanced on the door. I came back and told Mya what I saw we decided that now was a good time to show them not to prank us.

We walked up behind them and tapped them on the shoulder. They turned and gasped. Hikaru said "But but you're supposed to be in there".

"This is our house"-"we can be anywhere"-"we want to be." We told them just as the bucket tipped, spilling tar on them as a big layer of feathers floated down and stuck to them making them look like enormous birds.

We then grabbed their arms and flipped them onto their backs

Mya then grabbed my hand as we jumped over them and walked into our room and shut the door for the night.


End file.
